


Sleep

by ConnorFromCyberLife



Series: Detroit Oneshots [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Conkus - Freeform, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has PTSD, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gay Robots, M/M, Poor Connor (Detroit: Become Human), android interfacing, but this was written as like a follow up oneshot to a rp im in, gay robots being gay, interfacing, its pretty much just rk1k hurt/comfort?, markus is a good boyfriend, rk1k - Freeform, that's all you need to know, this probably wont make much sense to anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnorFromCyberLife/pseuds/ConnorFromCyberLife
Summary: Connor can't sleep. Markus provides him with some comfort.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> so uh, this may or may not make much sense to y'all?? i wrote this as a follow up oneshot for a rp im in, and originally posted it to my group discord server lol. but i thought it was pretty cute, and that i might as well share it with everyone?  
> so i hope you enjoy this!

“Why are you still awake?” Connor peeled his eyes away from the ceiling, from the spot that he’d been continuously starting at for a good three hours now, his gaze blank and empty. For a moment, he met Markus’s eyes, heterochromatic irises filled with concern, burning holes straight into him.

He looked away.

“Connor.” He could feel Markus’s hand move upward to rest upon his shoulder, gently trying to pull him round so that he was fully facing the other android. He emitted a soft huff, stubborn, insistent that he wasn’t going to allow himself to be moved. Wasn’t going to _talk_ about everything that was running through his head, everything that Markus wanted to know. Because Markus was scared and concerned for him, worried about his well being.

He shouldn’t be worried. Connor was fine.

“Connor. Please look at me.”

Markus was once again ignored. Connor’s dark eyes burned holes into the other androids skin, the area just in between his collarbones. The area that if you pressed down hard enough, his chest panel would open up with a little hiss of compressed air, leaving his biocomponents exposed to the world. The area that _wasn’t_ his eyes, because Connor knew fully well he wasn’t able to look into the other androids sympathetic gaze.

There was a heavy silence. Connor could see his LED blinking out of the corner of his eye, a harsh, angry red, against the darkness of the room. He’d consider removing it, it gave so much away, betrayed _everything_ far too often. But, it was a part of him. Something familiar. Something that reminded him of home. And he wanted nothing more than to feel like he was at home.

He was at home. This was his house. The one that he and Hank shared. The one that Markus had been frequenting over the past year, because Markus was always worried about him. Always wanted to assure he was okay. Connor sighed, finally giving in to what Markus wanted, rolling himself over so that he was facing the other android fully, rather than just having his torso angled towards him, although still refusing to look him in the eyes. Instead, keeping his gaze trained on that area just in between his collarbones.

He could feel Markus put an arm round him, pulling him closer in. He didn’t object. He allowed himself to be held, allowed himself to bury his face into the crook of the deviant leaders shoulder. Allowed himself to shut his eyes, _breathe._

“Another nightmare?”

A nod. It wasn’t _quite_ the truth. It hadn’t been a nightmare, per say. More like unpleasant memories. Memories which hadn’t ceased to haunt him, even long after he’d been back in Detroit. Back _home._ “I suppose you could say that.”

  
Markus emitted a low hum, gently nuzzling at him, chin coming to rest upon his head, so that he could practically feel the low vibrations rumbling with the other androids throat. “Amanda?”

“No.”

Another hum, this time more thoughtful, almost playful in tone. Markus’s mismatched irises peered down at him, and Connor allowed himself to meet the gaze for a moment, before quickly dropping his eyes once more, miserable sigh running through his frame. “The island?”

“Yes.” He hated it. He hated that it stuck with him. It had been a over a _year_ , he should have been able to forget by now. Push it past him. And yet, like Amanda, like all those past deviant cases, it stuck with him. It stuck with him and it wouldn’t leave. “I can’t- I don’t want to go back to sleep. Not when I know it will be there.”

“Connor, you can’t keep avoiding this forever.” Markus’s sigh was audible, almost disappointed. Although, Connor knew it wasn’t disappointed. Markus was never disappointed in him. Even when stubbornly refused to heed his advice. Even when he’d _killed_ hundreds of their people in the past. Markus loved him unconditionally. And sometimes, Connor hated that fact. “You can deprive yourself of rest, yes. But what good is that going to do in the long run? All you’re going to do is deplete your energy reserves. You say you want to go back to work soon, but how can you take care of criminal cases when you can’t even take care of yourself?”

Silence. Connor didn’t speak. Didn’t look at him. Just continued staring into that patch of skin, even as Markus gently grabbed his chin, attempting to make him look up, meet his eyes.

Another sigh was heard when Connor yet again refused to meet his gaze. “How have your therapy sessions been going?”

Connor’s LED flickered yellow upon the change of subject, watching the light shift out of the corner of his eye for a moment, before he finally responded. “Okay.” His voice was hesitant, as if he was doubtful of his own words, “They’ve been going okay.”

A gentle, contemplative hum was gained in response. “Does your therapist know about your nightmares?”

A pause. A brief flicker of hesitation. “Yes.”

“And what did they say about them?”

“That I can’t keep depriving myself of rest.” His voice was tired, defeated, head nuzzling against Markus’s shoulder, clinging on to him almost as if he were a lifeline. As if he were the only thing keeping him in the present, away from the memories that plagued his mind. “I’ve been trying, Markus! I’ve been trying to do everything they suggest, but it just _won't_ work.”

Markus’s hand raised up, resting itself atop his head, gently stroking through his hair, soft, comforting motions. Connor leaned into his touch. “I know you have. And you’ve been doing so well. None of this means you’ve failed, Connor. The fact that things aren’t working for you could simply mean you need to speak to your therapist about trying a new approach. Not everything works for everyone.”

The deviant leader went quiet for a moment, letting his hand rest against the back of Connor’s head, pulling him closer toward his own body, against his chest. Connor could hear the gentle thumps of Markus’s thirium pump, hear the thirium circulating through his artificial veins, hear the soft whirring of his internal fans, a gentle noise. Unlike Connor’s own fans, which were overworking themselves, trying to cool him down from the state he’d worked himself up into.

“Show me?” He could feel Markus’s hand slide up against his own, feel the deviant leaders skin retract, palm pressed against his. The other androids eyes weren’t expectant, weren’t intimidating. Instead, retaining a comforting look, a soft flutter of hope hidden deep within the mismatched pools.

He looked away, conflicted. Dark eyes flickering back and forth between Markus and anywhere _but_ Markus. “Promise you won’t think I’m crazy?” He wanted to show Markus, wanted Markus to understand, to see. He wanted Markus to know all he’d been through, wanted him to see all the people that were burned into his memory. People that shouldn’t _exist,_ shouldn’t logically be real, but were.

“Connor, I didn’t think you were crazy even when you had a gun pointed at my head.” A gentle scoff left Markus’s mouth, almost amused gaze coming to rest upon him. “I _promise_ you I won’t think you’re crazy now.”

A slow nod. A slow, hesitant nod. Connor met Markus’s gaze, met that gentle gaze with his own, uncertainty filled one. He allowed the skin on his arm to retract, closed his eyes, braced himself for the inevitable rush that he always felt when an interface happened. Braced himself for Markus’s reaction.

There was silence for a moment, carrying onto long after the memories had been passed. Markus wasn’t looking at him, he was looking elsewhere, eyes almost distant. Despite the fact that the other android hid it well, he could see the shock on his features. The _disbelief._

“Holy shit.” When Markus finally spoke, his words were practically breathed out, laced with the same shocked disbelief that was present on his face. “Connor, I-” He cut himself off, shaking his head, likely trying to recollect himself. Shortly after, he turned back to him, expression firm. “You are _not_ crazy. This- However insane, however _illogical_ it may be, doesn’t make you insane. Everything you’re experiencing is valid. You have a right to be scared. You have a right to be confused. But you’re not _crazy._ ”

There was a brief pause, Markus gently squeezed his hand.

“And you’re not _alone_ anymore. You were brave enough to show me all this, and I appreciate that.” Connor squeezed his hand back. “I know you don’t want to- but _please,_ get some rest. I promise you, I won't leave. I’ll be here.”

He could hear the almost pleading tone in the others voice. Feel his eyes upon him, begging him to comply.

“You’re _exhausted,_ Connor. I could feel it in that interface. You need to sleep.”

Markus was right. Painfully right. And despite how much Connor wanted to resist, wanted to avoid letting his mind roam free within his sleep. He knew he had to oblige. He gave a nod, meeting Markus’s eyes for a moment, before pulling himself forward, pressing himself closely up against the other. “Thank you, Markus.” His voice was weak, dripping with the fatigue he felt. He let himself close his eyes, let his LED dim. Let himself, _finally,_ drift into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you liked this, please consider leaving a comment or some kudos, bc i thrive on positive reinforcement lmao  
> i hope y'all liked!


End file.
